Commercials
Main= Since the early 1980s, commercials for the Garfield franchise have been made and shown on different mediums. Lorenzo Music provided the voice of Garfield in all appearances made prior to his death in 2001, except where noted. |-|Commercials= 1982 ''Here Comes Garfield'' Promo 1 :20-second promo for the premiere of Here Comes Garfield, "right after It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". :Re-dubbed footage from Here Comes Garfield is shown. The "Pleasure Motors" salesman is depicted as a television announcer. The announcer talks about the new special and its title character as Garfield constantly changes the channel. After finally turning off the television, Garfield scratches the armchair he is sitting on and remarks "Big fat hairy deal." Promo 2 :10-second promo for the premiere of Here Comes Garfield, "coming up next". :Footage from Here Comes Garfield is shown, with Garfield's line "Hello, anybody there?" and sound effects heard. :Announcer: Unknown 1983 ''Garfield on the Town'' Promo 1 :20-second promo for the premiere of Garfield on the Town, which is followed by a rerun of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. :Footage from both Garfield on the Town and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is shown, with voices and sound effects from both. :Background music is the theme for The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music (as Garfield) Promo 2 :10-second promo for the premiere of Garfield on the Town, which is followed by a rerun of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. :Footage from both Garfield on the Town and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is shown. :Background music is the theme for The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. :Announcer: Mark Elliot Talking Garfield :3 "Talking Garfield" toys by Mattel are displayed. :An animated Garfield pulls the strings of "Athletic Garfield", "Gourmet Garfield" and "Grumpy Garfield" to let them interact with live actors. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music 1984 American Express :Jim Davis and Garfield advertise the American Express card. :Jim Davis is at a restaurant, asking the famous question "Do you know me?" Garfield, replying "Who cares?", appears behind Davis, acting like his usual self. Davis notes that the American Express card lets people know his name without "the tubby tabby". Garfield holds Davis' card as Davis prepares to say "The American Express card, don't leave home without it." :Announcer: Unknown 1985 Halloween PSA :Public service announcement for Halloween safety tips, provided by the National Safety Council, starring Garfield. :Character animations of Garfield from Here Comes Garfield and Garfield on the Town are played over live action footage of children preparing for Halloween. Garfield's last tip is given after a car drives "near" him. :Announcer: Thom Huge [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWEhQ6t1k9E Garfield's Halloween Adventure] :20-second promo for Garfield's Halloween Adventure and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. :Footage and Garfield's Halloween Adventure and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown are shown, with voice clips from both. :Announcer: Mark Elliot 1986 Embassy Suites Entrance Version 1 Version 2 Exit 1987 McDonald's Mugs Version 1 :McDonald's is giving away "the most wanted mug in America", one of four per week. :Animated scenes of Garfield and his friends, including re-enactments of the scenes featured on the McDonald's mugs. Live action shots showcase the mugs themselves, with an animated Garfield appearing at one point for a quip. :Trivia: This is the first animated appearance of Arlene. Odie occasionally vocalizes throughout the commercial. :Announcer: Unknown Version 2 :Garfield is initially in his bed, complimenting his "mug" (i.e. face) while the McDonald's mugs are showcased. Garfield eventually rushes out of bed to one of the mugs to wash his face. :Announcer: Unknown 1988 CBS Kids Happy Birthday Garfield promo :10-second promo for Happy Birthday, Garfield. :Scenes from the documentary are shown with special effects. :Announcer: Mark Elliot Garfield's Halloween Adventure :10-second promo for a rerun of Garfield's Halloween Adventure on October 28, 1988. :Footage from Garfield's Halloween Adventure is shown, including occasional voices and sound effects. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music (as Garfield) 1989 Halloween PSA :Public service announcement for Halloween safety tips, provided by the National Safety Council, starring Garfield and Odie. :Character animations of Garfield and Odie from Garfield's Halloween Adventure are played over live action footage of children trick or treating. The announcer provides safety tips, with additional lines by Garfield. Odie can also be heard yelling with Garfield in one scene. :Announcer: Thom Huge [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLA4jihaI6s Garfield's Halloween Adventure] :10-second promo for a rerun of ''Garfield's Halloween Adventure. :Footage from the special is shown, plus one line from Garfield. :Announcer: Mark Elliot 1990 Garfield on Home Video :'Commercial for the VHS releases of Here Comes Garfield, Garfield on the Town and Garfield Goes Hollywood.''' :Footage from all three advertised specials is played, with occasional dialogue clips. :Released on home video titles by CBS/Fox. :Announcer: Bill St. James Category:Commercials